bigglesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfondez
In Biggles' Combined Operation, Alfondez was a runner for the drug gang who carried drugs from ships like the Saphos to distribution centres such as the Laughing Horse Bar in Paris. When Biggles visited the Laughing Horse bar to look for Ginger, he met Noel Burton, a British drug addict who hung around the place hoping to beg some money for drugs. Burton pointed out Alfondez to Biggles as the person who delivered the drugs to the bar once a month. According to Burton, Alfondez claimed to have been once a doctor in London but had been struck off the register for some misdoing and so had taken up the dope business. Alfondez spoke English well, like a man with education, although he was, according to the bar talk, an Egyptian. When Biggles first saw Alfondez, he was gaudily dressed, with an imitation diamond ring on his finger and a tie which looked "like a rainbow". He kept long hair and sported a drooping black moustache. When Alfondez left the Laughing Horse bar, Eddie Ross shadowed him first to a restaurant on the Champs Elysee called the "Grand Vin", when he had a meal. There he killed Max Bronnitz, who ran a rival gang. From Paris, Alfondez travelled to Marseille where he boarded the Saphos which set sail for the island of Venesos. Bertie met Alfondez when he boarded the Saphos undercover as a castaway. Alfondez took an interest in his title and approached him to ask if he was interested in doing something on the side for a little excitement, since Bertie had no need of money. Bertie played along and was taken to see Colonel Nicolinos at the abandoned monastery which the gang used as a base. By the time the Colonel met Bertie, he already knew that Bertie was a policeman and he angrily demanded how he had learnt of his base. Bertie, on a spot, decided to play a little mischief and suggested that the Colonel ask Alfondez. The Colonel sent Ali to fetch Alfondez but Ali, who was Alfondez's brother, tipped him off and gave him a chance to escape. Alfondez fled the monastery but was discovered. Pursued the Colonel's men, he stumbled down the hillslopes away from the monastery until he came across Biggles and his party whom he begged from protection. Biggles agreed to take Alfondez with him if he would, in exchange, tell him about the gang's drug operations. Urged by Biggles, Alfondez confessed to the killing of Bronnitz, a crime which he said was a matter of following orders. Alfondez then provided Biggles with detailed information on how the gang operated and agreed to take them to the monastery to rescue Bertie. Nearing the monastery, Alfondez tore away from the party and ran towards the Colonel's men, hoping to ingratiate himself by alerting them to the approach of Biggles' party. Unfortunately for him, the Colonel probably did not believe him or his brother Ali. Alfondez was shot. Category:People Category:Biggles characters Category:Air Police era characters